


The African Miracle Box

by Kai_Roar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Feedback Wanted, Gen, New Miraculous Holders, No beta we die like my sanity at 3am, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post-Episode: s03 Miracle Queen (The Battle of the Miraculous Part 2), maybe some bashing of the classmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26986099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kai_Roar/pseuds/Kai_Roar
Summary: Marinette's life was already hectic before but now a new hero has appeared out of no where, hopeful things won't get even more hectic for poor Mari.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	1. The new kid

**Author's Note:**

> Welp I had this Idea for while but I've now put pen to paper and wrote it out hope you like it.

Normally Marinette wouldn’t like going to school, since all her classmates turned on her, but today was different, today a new kid from America was joining her class. As she made her way to class she managed to hear some chatter from her schoolmates that the kid came from a rich family. Marinette was distracted by the chatter around her that she wasn’t looking where she was going and tripped over an empty soda can, but before she hit the ground someone caught her and stood her back on her own two feet.

“ _You ok?_ ” the boy who caught her asked her in English, the boy was of average height with slightly tanned skin, he wore gray flat cap with some dark green hair poking out from underneath, whilst his face was not as striking as Adrien’s, the boy’s teal eyes still convey that he was worried for Marinette’s safety. The guy’s choice in clothing wasn’t too great but not terrible, he sported a green T-shirt with a red star in the center with a gray ring on his right hand whilst wearing dark blue jeans, a pair of black socks and blue-gray sneakers, “ _Miss are ok?_ ” he asked in English once more, pulling Marinette from her observation.

“ _Um, yeah thank you for catching me_.” Marinette thanked him in English (thank you for those lessons papa) giving a sheepish smile slightly embarrassed by him catching her.

“ _No problem, it's what anyone would have done,_ ” he looked around seeing that his fellow schoolmates were not paying them any mind, “ _If they noticed that is._ ” Suddenly the bell rang signaling the start of school.

" _Ack! Sorry I have to go but thank you_!" Marinette said as she rushed to her class leaving the boy behind, she still managed to make it in on time and quickly took her seat in the back of the class away from everyone but it won't be that way for much longer.

The school day went by like usual till half way through the current lesson Mr. Damocles entered and pulled Miss Bustier out of the class but she quickly came back in, “Class, as I’m sure you all know we have new student joining us today and want you all to treat him kindness,” then the boy from earlier came into the classroom, “Class this is Ace Davis, he is from America, so he doesn’t really understand French, Marinette, you’ll be helping him out since you know English as well. _Ace, you’ll sit in the back next to Marinette, she knows English quite well so she’ll be able to help you._ ” Ace quickly did as told and went to back of the class next to Marinette

“ _Nice to see you again Marinette! I’m glad today has gone so smoothly I was honestly afra-_ ” before he could finish the akuma alarm went off and everyone except for Ace checked their phones, “ _What was that?_ ”

“ _That Mr. Davis was the akuma alarm, akumas are monsters that’ve been created by the terrorist-_ ”Miss Butier began to answer but was cut off by Ace running out the classroom, “ _Ace where are you going!?_ ”

“ _If someone is trying to harm people or this city then I’m not going to just sit around I’m going to try and stop them!_ ” Ace yelled back as he ran out the school and toward the sounds of people screaming. 

Marinette and Adrien both ran after him but quickly lost sight of him, but two eventually split off from each other so they could transform, “That was very reckless of him Tikki, why would he run towards the danger?” Marinette asked the tiny god

“I don’t know Marinette, but I believe you can take this akuma down easily.” The tiny god said positively

“You’re right! Tikki, Spots on!” Ladybug flipped and zipped across the Paris rooftops till she found the akuma, a 6 story tall, gray cyclops with mallets for hands wearing a gray tunic and trousers with several pockets was destroying buildings and vaporizing people with a laser from his eye.

“I spy with my eye bug on the fly. Hi bugaboo, any idea where the akuma is?” Chat Noir said as he landed right next to ladybug on one of the rooftops

“Not yet kitty but perhaps with a little luck we can end this quickly. Lucky Charm!” A letter floated down to her waiting hand

“Perhaps it's a strongly worded letter about how he should give up?” 

“Huh? It just says “Wait” wait for what?” Ladybug asked confused by the unhelpful charm

“Come out Ladybug and fight Poundnerder like a man!” The giant cyclops called Poundnerder shouted across Paris continuing to destroy the buildings with it’s mallet hands till something came crashing down onto Poundnerder’s head bringing the cyclops down to the ground before the being jumped off the cyclops’ head landing right in front of the monster.

“Sorry I’m no Ladybug but I’ll still knock you out!” the being stated confidently, the being was male of average height with short brown roots and green tips for hair, his identity hidden behind a gray-white rhino mask, his costume wasn’t very interesting being a simple light-gray full body jumpsuit with gray knee and shoulder pads with a guard holding what must be his weapon on his back, while his hands were covered by gray gloves with his right hand having a silver ring and his feet were covered by silver, heavy duty, steel toed boots.

“Ugh, you’re not Ladybug.” Poundnerder stated, still dazed from the hero landing on his head.

“You’re right I’m stronger than Ladybug,” he punched the akuma right across the face, staggering it as it tried to stand, “I’m tougher than Ladybug,” another blow to the akuma’s face, “And I’m smarter than Ladybug!” he said running towards Poundnerder’s back pocket pulling out a ceramic unicorn tossing it up into the air before pulling out his weapon from his back, a two-handed war hammer, and swung at the unicorn shattering it into to pieces and from the remains of the ceramic horse flew an akuma. Ladybug was about to jump down and de-evilize the butterfly but before she could the hero aimed the top of his hammer at the akuma and called out, “Purify!” causing the hammer to shoot out a blast of white light that hit the akuma head on turning the purple-black akuma back into a harmless white butterfly.

“Did you know about this my lady?” Chat asked, star struck by the mysterious new hero’s actions.

“No I didn’t Chat, I have no idea who he is and there isn’t a rhino miraculous in the miracle box, so this could be a new version of Volpina.” She stated warily not very trusting of this new “hero” whoever they were.

“Citizens of Paris, I am Silver Horn, wielder of the white rhino miraculous, and I’m here to do the job Ladybug and Chat noir are unable to do, save this city!”


	2. Unexpected Guest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Agreste is greeted by someone he thought he'd never see again (And sadly it isn't his wife)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A shorter chapter but a needed one to introduce some very important characters

All was quiet throughout the Agreste mansion except in the lair of Hawkmoth, Gabriel was cursing to himself about the new hero, he hadn’t expected him to appear and crush one of physically serperior akumas yet Silver Horn did and by himself at that, he was continuing to panic when Nathalie informed him that a man in a black suit with cane was at the door that she had never seen before, curious and happy to have a distraction from the new hero he checked the camera only to turn as white as ghost, “Let him in Nathalie.” he informed her and went down to meet his guest.

Nathalie was needless to say surprised at her boss’s reaction. He normally turned everyone away which meant the man at the door had wealth or power, yet she had never heard or seen him before, but still a job is a job so she let the man in, she was about to get the door but the man and two other boys who appeared to be a couple years older than Adrien came in with him, the man himself was fairly  muscular with a fedora upon his head underneath was his slick black hair, he dressed rather formally wearing dress shirt, a suit coat, a pair slacks, and dress shoes although he appeared to be younger than Gabriel man still had to walk with a formal cane. Nathalie didn’t get much of a chance to talk to the man before Gabriel came in from his lair, a nervous smile on his face. It was clear that this man was someone Gabriel feared.

“Mr. Legrand, what unexpected surprise! Why have you decided to visit me and my home?” Gabriel asked with a nervous smile scared of Mr. Legrand’s presence.

“Word finally reached me that there were superheroes in Paris with magical jewels, so I decided to retrieve the goods I left here, that’s fine by you right Hawkey?” Mr. Legrand stated, making it clear to Gabriel and Nathlie he and the two boys knew who they were.

“I’m afraid that you must be mistaken we have-”

“Miss Sancoeur me and my boy knew who you were when you first made your appearances, but make no mistake I have no reason to out the two of you, now then boys keep an eye on these two while I collect my things.” Mr. Legrand heads off to the entrance of Gabriel’s lair.

“Yes uncle.” the two boys responded, the boys weren’t anything special but it was clear they had different senses of style, the older of the two was much more casual with his short brown hair wearing a red T-shirt and light blue jeans and brown shoes, while the other held himself with sense of regality with his blue hair dressed in a blue dress shirt covered by a purple blazer with blue jeans and purple shoes.

Mr. Legrand stepped into the secret elevator pressed the buttons in a specific order which revealed a slot in the elevator and he put his cane in revealing a hidden button on the call panel, he pressed and the elevator moved down deep below the mansion to a room that no one besides himself knew about, inside the room was a big vault door. Legrand pulled out a remote from his pocket and pushed a button on it opening the door revealing a crate filled with different accessories, ranging from a simple pin to holster for a gun, he grabbed them all before closing the door and heading back up to his nephews, “Blake, Jake our business is done here, oh and miss Sancoeur I wouldn’t advise calling the cops, after all I don’t go anywhere without the gang on watch at all times, have a good day.” and Mr. Legrand and his nephews left, leaving Gabriel and Nathalie standing there the weight of his presence finally leaving them.

“Who was that Sir?” Nathalie asked curious about the unexpected guests.

“That was Jefe Legrand, expert business man and the leader of the Wicked Tribe, the biggest gang in all of France. And he just called war against Ladybug and Chat Noir, and that was his way of saying we work for him now.”

“Then we’ll work with him till we have the miraculouses in hand then you will be able to make your wish sir.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp hoped you guys enjoyed this and I'll upload each chapter when I finish them no matter what time that is at
> 
> Edit: Bumped up the rating cause well I'm introducing a gang and gangs use guns so you see I why I changed it to T


	3. Unexpected Guest 2: Electric Boogaloo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More of Ace and Mari YAY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello yes I'm still alive but grandpa sadly isn't anymore. yeah had to attend his funeral but at least I got to work on this for you guys all 3 of you so here ya go

To say Marinette was upset would be putting it lightly, she was furious at the audacity that this Silver Horn guy had to show up and just make her and Chat look incompetent, Yeah she was grateful for his help but he was so rude, plus he just came out of nowhere! She had to find out everything she could about him, which is why she is pacing in her room and basically interrogating Tikki, “Tikki please tell me he was actually an Akuma so I can punch him in his face and be justified!” Marinette begged the tiny god

“I don’t know who the user is Marinette, But I do know the kwami!” Hearing that Marinette perked up, ”Silver is the Kwami of good and he is very serious when it comes to anything concerning justice.” The tiny god answered, earning a groan from Marinette, “Don’t worry Marinette, this just means we have another wielder to help you rescue Nooroo!”

Suddenly a knock came from her door and Tikki hid away as Sabine Cheng called for her daughter, “Marinette, one of your friends from school came by and asked if they could hang out with you,”

“Ok I’ll be down in a moment mama.”

“Alright I’ll let him know, and I’m glad to see you are finding a new crush!” Her mother called back, Marinette was a little embarrassed and surprised at that last part because she had gotten over Adrien and his “high road”, mama knew Nino and Alya were dating, Luka didn’t go to her school, Kim is more like a brother to her, Nathaniel had Marc, and Max mainly hung out with Kim, so who had come by?

Marinette walked down to the living where she saw her papa talking with the new kid, Ace, he must be here to get a help with homework, Miss Bustier definitely would recommend her if he needed any help unfortunately, she was already very busy as it is she didn’t have time to tutor, but as got closer she noticed they were speaking in French but Ace didn’t know French or at least that was what miss bustier had said, “Thank you again for those pastries Mr. Dupain, but please let me pay.” 

“No, I insist, any friend of my Marinette is welcomed here, and please call me Tom.” The big baker said cheerfully

Ace finally noticed Marinette coming down “Oh, Marinette, glad to see you, I like I told your folks here I’m here for help with the assignments, perhaps we could do them somewhere private, I wouldn’t want to get in the way.”

“Sure thing, we can do it in my room.” she said cheerfully gesturing behind her.

"Perfect! We shall come back down when we are done, till then please do not disturb us." He grabbed Marinette's and pulled her up to her room and quickly locked the door behind him, "Finally we can talk in private. Now Marinette I want-"

"Woah woah woah hold on, first you suddenly show up at my home even though I never told you where I live, second you can speak all but perfect French even though Miss Bustier said that you needed help with it, and third why are you even here?!" Marinette was in his face now, quite confused and she wanted answers.

"Calm down Marinette I promise to answer all your questions but first I need you to tell me what you and Chat Noir have learned about Hawkmoth."

And this was when Marinette began to breakdown, how did he know she was Ladybug, Did he tell anyone, Did he plan to blackmail her, does he work for Hawkmoth, does he know Chat's identity as well?

"Marinette!" Ace managed to snap Marinette out her mental breakdown, before then taking a seat in a chair nearby, "Ok you freaking out is understandable, So I'll explain, I figured you out because a few factors, first was your hair, news of Ladybug and Chat Noir has reached outside of France and I've seen multiple videos of your heroics so your hair looked familiar, then there was your voice you sound exactly the same when your transformed, but what really put the nail in the coffin was when we returned to school, me, you, the blond boy, and the blogger all left the school but only you fit the description of Ladybug." Ace gave a caring smile to try and reassure her that everything was fine but it did little to help.

"So you're just going to black mail me? Or are you going to hand my miraculous to Hawkmoth? No you'll just take them for yourself!"

" I'm not going to blackmail you or any of that jazz, I need your help to retrieve stolen miraculouses, and in return I will help you defeat Hawkmoth, you have my word as Silver Horn, guardian of African Miracle Box."

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry but that was too good of cliffhanger I couldn't resist sorry


End file.
